1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved electric-motor adjusting unit for a metering system of an internal combustion engine, such as an air or fuel metering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known electric-motor adjusting unit of this type (German Patent Disclosure DE 196 44 169 A1) is embodied as a throttle valve adjusting unit, in which the final control element is a throttle valve, which in an air intake system of the engine, by more or less widely opening the cross section of a throttle valve stub, controls the quantity of air delivered to the engine. In this throttle valve adjusting device, the carrier plate holds not only the plug and the brush holder but also the sensor, embodied as a potentiometer, for reporting the throttle valve position; this sensor is connected to plug contacts of the plug via electrically conductive, rigid baffles placed in the printed circuit board. The carrier plate, fully preassembled with the plug, brush holder and sensor, is inserted into the housing, whereupon the commutator brushes slip onto the commutator of the commutator motor, and the rotatable part of the potentiometer couples to the adjusting shaft or throttle valve shaft. The carrier plate used is positionally fixed in the housing by means of screws and is thus connected to the throttle valve housing in a way that is shake-proof.